Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Credits
Opening Titles * DC Comics - From DC Entertainment * Warner Bros. Animation Presents * "Justice League: Throne of Atlantis" Ending Credits * Directed by: Ethan Spaulding * Written by: Heath Corson * Ispired by the Graphic Novel Justice League; Throne of Atlantis by: Geoff Johns, Paul Pelletier and Ivan Reis- Published by DC Entertainment * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Supervising Producer: James Tucker * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Music by: Frederik Wiedmann * Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Superman created by: Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster - By Special Arrangment with the Jerry Siegel Family * Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Cast: ** Justice League ** Sean Astin as Shazam ** Rosario Dawson as Wonder Woman ** Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern ** Christopher Gorham as Flash ** Matt Lanter as Aquaman ** Sumalee Montana as Mera ** Shemar Moore as Cyborg ** Jerry O'Connell as Superman ** Jason O'Mara as Batman ** Sam Witwer as Orm ** Melique Berger as Sarah ** Steve Blum as Lex Luthor ** Patrick Cavanaugh as Jimmy Olsen ** Larry Cedar as Thomas Curry ** Barry Dennen as Defense Advisor ** Paul Eiding as Captain ** Sirena Irwin as Queen Atlanna ** Jay K. Johnson as General Lane ** Matthew Yang King as Dr. Shin ** Juliet Landau as Lois Lane ** Harry Lennix as Black Manta ** George Newbern as Steve Trevor ** Khary Payton as John Henry Irons ** DJ Price as Young Arthur ** Andrea Romano as Elderly Atlanteen Woman ** Michael Rosenbaum as Drift Leader ** Cedric Yarbrough as Sub Technician * Aquaman created by: Paul Norris * Batman created by: Bob Kane * Cyborg created by: Marv Wolfman and George Perez * John Henry Irons created by: Louise Simonson and Jon Bogdanove * Wonder Woman created by; William Moulton Marston * Line Producers: Toshiyuki Hiruma, Amy McKenna * Production Manager: Sunisa Petchpoo * Assistant Production Managers: Matthew Mahoney, Casey Sandin * Casting Director: Meredith Layne C.S.A. * Lead Character Design: Phil Bourassa * Character Design: Dusty Abell, Jerome Moore * Prop Design: Andy Chiang * Background Key Design: Jay Hong, Fedja Jovanovic, Vladi Rubhizhevsky * Background Paint: Bill Dunn, Chun Liu, Wei Zhao * Color Stylists: Craig Cuqro, Christina Long * Digital Paint: Eric Nordberg * Storyboard Artists: Jennifer Bennett, Chris Berkeley, Tim Divar, Curt Geda, Paul Harmon, Sam Liu, Christina "Kiki" Manrique, Kathryn Marusik, Doug Murphy, Jay Oliva, Chris Rutkowski, Adam Van Wyk, Alan Wan * Animation Timing Director: James Tim Walker * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Karl H. Fischer, Jeff Hall, R. Michel Lyman, Bob Nesler * Animation Checking: Justin Schultz * Animatic Editor: Barbara Duffy * Effects Animation: Matthew Girardi, Vera Duffy, Brett Hardin * Animation Services: Moi Animation Studios * Animation Directors: Seil Oh, Jungkil Lee, Sangjin Kim, Seunghoon Yoo * Background Director: Boyeol Choi * Production Managers: Yungsoo Yoo, Myeongsoo Song, Minsung Park, Panseob Kim, Heeran Ahn, Kidong Huh * Production Coordinator: Hyosun Ryu * Layout Artists: Hyeoncheol Jung, Kidoo Kim, Cheonsoo Kim, Taeil Kim, Junchan Kim, In Jung, Dosung Kong, Sangjin Kim * Key Animation: Yunjae Ko, Kidoo Kim, Myeonghwan Park, Eunhee Baik, Hangbum Jo, Youngsoo Kim, Kijune Kim, Jaebum Lee, Dosung Kong, yunmo Sung, Sunju Kim, Minsoo Kim, Younghee Shim, Kyeingsoo Lee * In-Between Supervisors: Sunhee Yoo, Kiong Sung, Jeongsook Kim * In-Between: Kyeongshik Yoo, Sunhee Jung, Donkuk Hahn, Jinah Gong, Sookyeong Wu, Sunah Shin, Myeongkyeong Jo, Sookyeong Sung, Haeyeol Oh, Yongman Kim, Jeongah Uhm, Chohee Lee, Monja Kim, Hyeonju Kim, Sunsoon Kang, Eunah Shin, Eunsun Kim, Hyeonju Jo * Scan: Kyesoon Kang, Yoonhee Park * Paint: Kyeongran Kim, Moonsun Jang, Jisook Jung, Kyeongmi Park, Minee Kim, Boram Lee, Youngmi Jung, Juyeon Wu * 3D CGI: Kyuseok Hwang, Kyuseok Lee * Model Checking: Jongmyeong Bae, Yangsook Kim * Final Checking: Kynho Hahn, Namkyu Lee * Background Paint: Jungnah Lee, jeongeun Jang, Nobong Oh, Kyeingeun Choi, Mikyeong Kim * Color Supervisors: Jinmi Kim, Yunhye Ko * Composition Director: Byeongryeol Kim * Composition: Sungho Jo * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording Facilities: Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture, Warner Bros. Post Production Services * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Sarah Baluch * Track Readers: Fred Salinas, Wilson Martinez * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Mike Garcia * Post Production Sound Services: Digipost TV, Inc. * Online Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll, Michele Jastremski * Production Administrator: Zoe Lane * Production Support: Chery Bentley, Tina Fallah, Tamara Miles, Celeste Moses, Kira Tirimacco. Renee Toporzysek * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Business and Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2014 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. - All Rights Reserved * "Justice League" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © DC Comics Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company - www.warnerbros.com * Warner Bros. Animation - A TimeWarner Company Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:DC Comics Category:End Credits Category:Warner Home Video